degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-16506712-20131109050717
Ok so, I am actually going to explain why I hate the idea of Zaya as a couple. I'm going to start of with a minor reason, of why Zaya's bad news, but it isn't the main reason in my opinion. So Zig cheated on Tori with her best friend, and Maya kissed her best friends boyfriend at the time. It was completely wrong on both Maya and Zig's part, more so Zig's considering he was in a committed relationship, but Maya was wrong to. So that just starts it off with bad history. If that^ was the only piece of bad history in Zaya, I wouldn't HATE them together tbh. Sure it is bad history, but I admit I wouldn't hold a grudge and time could heal that imo, but if they jumped into a relationship shortly after that occurred, I certainly would NOT be ok with that. Next, Zig was pressuring Maya to be with him! I'm sorry but no, he has no right to do that. Maya has every fucking right no not be with Zig if she doesn't fucking want to be with him! Period! I don't care what any Zig fan girl tries to say, Maya is not obligated to be with Zig, just because, he wants her to be. Zig stated in Zombie that he would wait for her, without even asking her if she liked him or wanted to be in a relationship with him. Just ugh! Now, for the big reason, I truly do HATE Zaya. Zig: "And if you cared about her, at all, you'd go away, forever." Ok, now I do not believe that when Zig said those words to Campbell, he was intending for Cam to hear them as, "Go kill yourself." Honestly I don't believe Zig is that cruel, to actually try to push someone into killing themselves, just for a girl. Zig showed to feel bad about the fact that Cam did kill himself because of it. HOWEVER, just because Zig didn't mean it for Cam kill himself, Cam did. Cam killed himself, after he was told that Maya would be better off without him, and he already ill, and well he killed himself. Zig said those words to Cam, because he wanted Maya for himself. He knew that Maya loved Cam, and knew that they would need ton break up, in order for Zig to possibly have Maya for himself. I could never be in a relationship with someone, who pushed my boyfriend/girlfriend, into killing themselves, even if it wasn't intentional, just so they could have me for themselves. I'm sorry but no. If Zig and Maya were to date, that would be like making Cam's suicide, have that be a point to it, since what set Cam off to kill himself, WAS that Maya would be better off without him, and because Zig wanted her for himself and not to be with Cam. Do you see what I mean. If Zig and Maya were to date, of corse, I don't think they would be doing it to purposely support Cam's suicide at all! But, if they did, they would be doing that UNINTENTIONALLY. I am aware that it wouldn't be there motive for being in a relationship, since neither of them are bad people, but even so, that would be still be an outcome of them perusing a relationship. I don't disrespect if you do ship them, for decent reasons, but I don't agree. Ok rant over.